unisonleaguefandomcom-20200223-history
Cleric
Cleric is one of the five Basic Classes available to the player when starting Unison League. They are the healers of the team. They often boast high MATK, above-average DEF/MDEF, and incredibly hindered ATK. Using Books and Relics, Clerics often do not need to worry about attacking because their main priority lies elsewhere. Their main priority is to heal and prevent debuffs and ailments. With enough Skills, Abilities, and Class Traits, a Cleric can be promoted to Priest and Bishop. Upon completing certain requirements, Clerics can be promoted to their Advanced Classes which are the Oracle, Cardinal, and Archcardinal. Clerics neither have any advantages nor disadvantages against other Classes. Class Traits align="center" style="background-color:#331111; color:#FFFFFF; border: 2px solid #CAA865; -webkit-border-radius:10px; -moz-border-radius:10px; border-radius:10px; box-shadow: 0 0 4px #CAA865; -moz-box-shadow: 0 0 4px; -webkit-box-shadow: 0 0 4px #CAA865; width:100%;" - valign="top" style="text-align:center; background-color:#771111; color:#FFFFFF; -webkit-border-radius: 8px 8px 0px 0px; -moz-border-radius: 8px 8px 0px 0px; border-radius:8px 8px 0px 0px;" Class Traits - :The healing hand of life, this Class is dedicated to the greater cause. The Cleric substitutes glory for selflessness by focusing on healing others and bolstering the Abilities of their comrades. } Trait Effects class="wikitable" align="center" width="100%" - ! colspan="3" Trait List - width="320px" valign="top" * Heal Mastery * Dress Up Lv.1 * Status Ailment Resistance Up Lv.1 * Guilt Mastery * Status Ailment Resistance Lv.1 * Area Heal Mastery * Dress Up Lv.2 * Status Ailment Resistance Up Lv.2 * Heal Mastery II * Status Ailment Resistance Lv.2 * Protect Mastery * Dress Up Lv.3 * Status Ailment Resistance Up Lv.3 * Judgment Mastery * Status Ailment Resistance Lv.3 * Relic Up Lv.1 * Relic Up Lv.2 width="320px" valign="top" * Relic Up Lv.3 * Status Ailment Resistance Up Lv.4 * Magic Up * Hat Up Lv.2 * Hat Up Lv.1 * Hat Up Lv.3 * Dress Up Lv.4 * Relic Up Lv.1 * HP Plus Lv.1 * Relic Up Lv.4 * Relic Up Lv.3 * Relic Up Lv.2 * Cleric Weapon Lv1 * Ahura Mazda's Blessing Lv1 * HP Plus Lv.2 * Cleric Guard Lv1 } Growth Ring A total of 770 Proficiency is required in order to complete the Cleric Growth Ring. Angelic Judgment |Limipedia = 505 }} Additional Notes: * Works with Heart of the Cleric, Heart of the Heavens, and Secret of the Book Gear Skills. Mend |Limipedia = 500 }} Heal |Limipedia = 501 }} Additional Notes: * Works with Amaterasu's Favor, Heart of Health, Heart of Recovery, Heart of the Cleric, and Secret of the Book Gear Skills. Refresh |Limipedia = 502 }} Heal Mastery Status Ailment Resistance Lv.1 Dress Up Lv.1 Guilt Mastery Area Heal |Limipedia = 503 }} Additional Notes: * Works with Amaterasu's Favor, Cure Testament (Cleanse), Heart of Generosity, Heart of Health, Heart of the Cleric, and Secret of the Book Gear Skills. Protect |Limipedia = 504 }} Status Ailment Resistance Up Lv.1 Notes * Adjustments to certain Abilities and Class Traits on the Growth Ring were made during the March 31, 2016 update. C 001